


Wayne Family Values

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: (they're all mentioned/come out at the end), Bat Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally is invited to a dinner at the Wayne mansion after dating Dick for several months. Damian is a little tougher on him than expected, doing absolutely no favours to his nerves running wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayne Family Values

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request by babybluebirdie on tumblr! My new username is jessequicksters, so check out my blog if you wanna join in my general birdflash yelling !!!

Wally West knew how to handle people. He’s always been a people’s person, the guy’s guy, the girls’ best friend, the goofy charmer ready-to-impress-your-grandparents type of kid. However, in all of his twenty years of living, dating and doing his thing, he’s never encountered a family like this one. No amount of prep would've made him feel ready enough to enter Wayne manor, suit and everything, for a sit-down, family meal with _the_ Batman.

Dick mentioned that some other family members _might_ be present, depending on their availability, of course. Everyone's on a busy schedule. To be honest, Wally's been slightly hoping that the turnout would be low, so that he’d have to deal with as little interaction as possible, because nothing terrified him more than the thought of five (or six, who knows?) Bat-people running around out there trying to yank out his guts for not using the correct spoon or something during appetizers.

They finally reach the manor after about half an hour riding on the back of Dick’s bike. As they come to a halt right in front of the steps of the manor, Dick takes off his helmet and pulls Wally off the bike by hand.

“You know, I could have carried you here in like, three seconds probably?” Wally jokes, dusting off his trousers and making sure there aren’t any creases anywhere.

Dick hooks his helmet on the handle of his bike, running a hand through his hair to brush off his hat hair. Too gorgeous, Wally thinks. And in that suit? Wally’s so done for.

“Yeah but, where would be the fun? I mean, totally charming for when we’re running from explosions but, I thought tonight would bring a little more _class_.”

“You’re so high maintenance,” Wally says, nudging him on the shoulder.

Dick laughs and hooks an arm around Wally’s as they walk up the stairs to the mansion. “Oh, wait ‘till you meet the rest.”

They’re greeted by Alfred at the door, and Dick gives him a big hug before introducing Wally to him.

“Hey!” Wally says, extending an arm out to the butler. “Always wanted to meet you. Dick tells me you’re like, a superstar around here.”

That earns him subtly raised eyebrows from the butler, and the slightly more sardonic response of: “How kind of you both.”

Making their way to the dining room, Wally can’t help but notice just how _huge_ the mansion is. Dick didn’t usually talk about it that much, opting to divulge in the details of the Batcave more during their regular conversations, but whenever he did he never described it as anything less than spectacular. And Wally can definitely, a hundred-percent, see why.

Upon entering the main dining room, Wally can feel his gut twisting into one huge knot. He’s sweating just a little bit, and shit, he’s never been this nervous in his entire life. Dick seems to notice the tension in his partner and gently takes his hand.

“Hey, you doing okay?” Dick says. “I promise Alfred won’t be serving cheap lettuce wraps tonight.”

Wally manages to laugh at that. “I’m fine, I mean, so far your entire house has been bigger than anything I’ve ever seen, and everything looks so nice, _you_ look so nice, and what if I use the wrong spoon during the meal, will Bruce kill me—”

“Wally, Wally, stop,” Dick says, cupping his face with one hand. “I promise, it’ll be fine. Bruce loves you already, think of all the times he’s said ‘Good work, team’ after a mission. Just think of that, minus the bat-costume. Try to stay whelmed.”

Dick pecks him gently on the cheek as the doors to the dining room open, and Wally takes a deep breath as he sees… an empty room. Well, almost empty. One huge table and Bruce is the only one sat at the end of the table. Oh. Maybe he didn’t have too much to worry about going in tonight.

“Quiet night in?” Dick asks, striding inside.

“More like busy night,” Bruce says, standing up as they walk towards him. “I’ve sent most of the squad out to deter a robbery incident downtown.”

“You sure we shouldn’t be out there?” Dick asks, suddenly serious. Wally’s starting to get a little self-conscious about his presence again. Bad night for a date?

“No,” Bruce replies. “Everyone’s got it handled. Besides, it would be rude to put off an event that we’ve been planning for months. Sit down, Wally. It’s good to have you here.”

“Thanks Bruce,” Wally says, reaching out for his hand maybe a little too fast. “Can I call you that?”

“No mask,” Bruce chuckles. “I like being called by my name.”

Wally sits down next to Dick on the left side of the table. Alfred comes over with a jug of water to fill in everyone’s glasses. Dick’s unfolding his napkin to put on his lap, and Wally quickly remembers to do the same.

“So, when you said _most_ of the squad… am I wrong in thinking that someone else will be joining us?” Dick asks, and just as he finishes the doors creak open once again.

“I apologize for being late. I had an incident with the dog. It wouldn’t stop chasing the neighbourhood cats on the way back. Very difficult to teach things discipline nowadays,” the boy at the door says. He walks into the room, full suit (for a pretty small kid), wiping his hands with a handkerchief and sitting himself on the opposite side of Dick and Wally.

“And _you’re_ one to talk about discipline,” Dick nearly snorts after taking a sip of his water. “Ha.”

“Damian, this is Wally. You can introduce yourself to him if you like,” Bruce says, trying to remain the civil one between the four.

“Hello, Wally. As you know, my name is Damian. I am Bruce’s son, trained by the League of Assassins, and the current Robin in this family.” He pauses as Alfred starts serving the appetizers on the table— smoked salmon and asparagus.

Great. First sibling of the night is a former _assassin_ nonetheless. Why couldn’t Tim or Barbara have showed up? At least Wally knew them, and well enough to be sure that they won’t suddenly go all ninja on him. Wait a second, wasn’t one of the Batgirls also a ninja. Should this be something to ask Dick later or possibly never?

Alfred finishes explaining the course and heads back to the kitchen. Damian picks up his knife and looks Wally dead in the eye.

“So, _Wally_. Tell me about yourself,” Damian says, and yep— that seals it, totally hostile.

“Uh, well. I’m a friend of Dick’s— I mean, boyfriend now,” Wally starts, and he can feel Damian’s eyes sharpening with every word that comes out. “Boyfriend for exactly eight months and twenty-two days now. I, uh, have super speed? Like The Flash? But not as fast, but still pretty fast.”

A small smile creeps up on Damian’s face, and oh god, this can’t be good. “Would you like to do a demonstration of your speed? It would be very amusing.”

“Not at the dinner table, Damian,” Bruce sighs, already dropping his forehead into his palm.

“Go ahead,” Dick replies, smirking as he wipes his mouth with his napkin. “Walls, show him what you got.”

Damian looks far too happy for a kid with a knife in his hand, and before Wally knew it he sees the silver cutlery flying straight towards him in a bullet throw. He sees it rotating towards him and reaches out over the table to catch it in a perfect grip.

Bruce is already ready to tell off Damian, but before he has the chance to he sees another two Batarangs flying straight at him. He catches both of them in mid air, hands now full with sharp objects, and Dick is already cackling beside him, with Bruce muttering ‘this was supposed to be a nice dinner’ under his breath.

“Impressive,” Damian says, rubbing his chin as if in deep contemplation.

“Dude,” Wally says, setting back down all the weapons on the table. “What gives! I’ve been here ten minutes and you’re already throwing weapons at me!”

The boy frowns in response. “I usually start throwing weapons within a few seconds of meeting someone, you should consider yourself fortunate." 

Wally’s about to go off again, but Dick puts an arm across his chest and tries to get him to settle down. “I think what Wally meant… was that he would appreciate a slightly friendlier approach to the ice-breakers.”

Damian huffs and scowls at Dick. “I was just trying to see if he was fit to be your partner. Wouldn’t want you dating someone who would get himself killed in two seconds. You deserve that much, Grayson." 

“And I appreciate it, Damian. So has Wally’s passed the test now?”

On the outside, Wally wanted nothing more than to strangle the kid the same way he had wanted to strangle Dick years ago, whenever they were annoying the hell out of each other and getting on each other’s nerves by being, well, kids. Internally, he knew that that’s the only thing it was. Damian’s just a kid, and one who really, really cares about his brother, even if he has terrifying ways of showing it.

The tension finally dissipates after a few moments, and after spending the last couple of minutes pretending that nothing has happened Bruce finally joins in the conversation again.

“He’s definitely passed,” Bruce jokes. “Damian, on the other hand…”

“Oh, come on. I was just proceeding with maximum caution. I would like to see the full extent of your abilities, though. Maybe if I spend some time on the team..?”

“No,” Dick and Bruce both reply in unison.

Wally tries to cut him some slack this time. “Probably not on a mission, but I could definitely show you a couple tricks after dinner? You guys have a huge field in the backyard, or basically— everywhere around the house.”

“I would appreciate that,” Damian replies, and Wally can almost hear the hint of fondness in his voice. Alfred comes back to clear up their appetizers, and sweet— time for the entrees!

Wally notices Bruce checking his phone and looks at Dick worriedly. Please don’t let it be an emergency; they were just about to start the main course, damn it. He leans in a little too close to Dick for it to be subtle, but his boyfriend brushes his nose against his cheek in response, no subtlety needed.

“Bruce about to take off?” Wally asks quietly, as Alfred puts down the plate of lamb rack in front of him. His mouth is watering already.

“Nah,” Dick reassures him. “Pretty much the opposite. Bats are done handling the situation downtown, they’re heading this way now.” He holds up his phone to show the messages on the group chat.

“Oh,” Wally says, and he’s suddenly excited to meet the rest of the family.

“Told you they’d all love you,” Dick says, leaning in closer towards him. “Way to stay _whelmed_ , babe.”

He manages to steal a kiss from Wally while Bruce is still busy typing on his phone, and Damian’s too distracted by the giant rack of lamb in front of him to even notice anything past his plate. The smoky taste of salmon still lingers in Dick’s mouth, and Wally presses his lips as delicately as he can against his partner’s. Both of them pull away and brush their noses together, foreheads still touching. Definitely pushing their luck with the attention here, as Bruce is putting his phone down and Damian’s already rolling his eyes at the sight in front of him. Just in time, the rest of the family burst through the doors. Tim, Barbara, Steph, Cass— the whole gang’s here, and Wally’s never felt so honoured to be at the heart of them all.


End file.
